


Случай на Надорском тракте

by TerenceFletcher



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerenceFletcher/pseuds/TerenceFletcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке "Алвадик, события в Варасте. Дик считается погибшим (или действительно погиб), и Рокэ приезжает в Надор сообщить это".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Случай на Надорском тракте

Остался только кинжал. Старинная железка с изображенным на рукоятке вепрем, фамильная реликвия, столь же бессмысленная, как и сыгранная ею четыреста лет назад роль. Если бы Окделл успел заглянуть в палатку, не осталось бы и кинжала, но уйти пришлось сразу после доклада Клауса.

Он должен был остаться с лошадьми и ждать. Только ждать и никуда не лезть. Закатные твари! Самое страшное, что ему грозило — получить копытом от Моро, но даже Моро умеет терпеть, когда нужно. Более безопасного поручения придумать было невозможно при всем желании, хотя не сказать, чтобы это желание было таким уж сильным. Нужно было просто ждать.

Он и ждал.

— Далеко  еще?

Шеманталь обернулся и быстро обменялся несколькими фразами с местным проводником, нанятым в придорожном трактире.

— Не больше часа, монсеньор.

— Хорошо.

На гладкую темную гриву Моро хотелось смотреть больше, чем на людей. Адуан не прятал глаза, но вид у него был виноватый, как в ту ночь. Видеть это сейчас, спустя четыре месяца, было странно. "Не уберегли, господин прымпердор, виноваты", бормотал тогда он, глядя себе под ноги и потрепывая за ухо поджавшего хвост Лово. Виноваты? Благородно, но глупо. Или знал, что этого слова не услышит? Но верно, не услышал. Как не услышал бы никто. Кроме, разве что... Нет, никто.

Какого Леворукого!.. Он не ребенок, он не был ребенком и в Фабианов день. Упрямый, гордый и ни кошки не умеющий, разрывающийся между своей наивностью и дурацкой ненавистью, с чужими словами и мыслями в голове... Сколько раз он еще должен был споткнуться, чтобы наконец научиться смотреть под ноги? Вокруг слишком много швали, чтобы она начала исчезать сама. Странно, что он вообще дожил до своих лет, но раз уж дожил, должен был уметь постоять за себя. Люди Чести не дорожат жизнью, но умирать страшно всем. Впрочем, он вряд ли успел испугаться.

Откуда в этой части леса взялась еще одна бирисская "лапа", не понял никто. Бириссцы уже знали, что их ждет, и не церемонились. Ариам и Фарабундо погибли сразу, а выстрелы потонули в общей суматохе, различить, откуда они прозвучали, было невозможно. Впрочем, никто и не пытался: разделаться с теми, кто попался на приманку Феншо в тот момент, было важнее. Поняли, увидев лошадей.

Моро успел вырвать из кустов поводья и примчался сам, а Сона осталась. Не оставила хозяина. Эмиль тогда долго смотрел на нее, словно видя впервые, а потом не выдержал. "Ну что же ты..." Лошадь не виновата, Эмиль, она тоже исполняет приказ, она не закинет в седло всадника и не вытащит его из рук дикарей. Никто не виноват, хоть ты с этим и не согласен.

Мирабелла уже знает, письмо — вежливо-официальное — наверняка дошло. Написать его было нетрудно, трудно оказалось об этом не думать. Не думать, как скоро исчезнет не самый последний в Талиге род, не думать, что старый Ларак окончательно развалит и без того нищие земли, не думать о том, что любая предложенная помощь будет отвергнута. Любая — из этих рук. Рук, державших стилет, карты, шпагу... Поддевать его было забавно, и даже весело, но совести ради, он никогда ни о чем не просил, и было бы странно ожидать иного от его родни.

Его так и не нашли, хотя искали несколько дней. Не осталось ни одного ущелья, ни одной ямы, ни одного куста, которые не обшарили бы исполнительные адуаны. Эмиль зачем-то потащился за ними, и не желая признавать очевидного, гонял по округе от рассвета до темноты. И Лово — грязный, голодный, глядящий виновато и зло — ни разу не подал вида, что взял след.

Да и не могло быть следов, бириссцы либо убивают на месте, либо тащат жертву к себе и, вдоволь поиздевавшись, закапывают живьем. Знали ли они, кого удостоили последней чести? Мальчишка, должно быть, молчал. А может, наоборот, кричал свое обычное "как вы смеете!" и возмущался. Так, как учили Повелителя Скал и последнего герцога Окделла. Вряд ли это имеет значение теперь, хотя он

всегда был до крайности озабочен тем, что о нем подумают. В том, что все окружающие только и делают, что думают о его персоне, он не сомневался. Что ж, теперь он мог бы быть доволен.

 

 

— Монcеньор, смотрите! Монсеньор!

Одинокого всадника на пустынной дороге было видно издалека. Странно, что никто не заметил его раньше, должно быть, холодный надорский ветер относил в сторону стук копыт. Лошадь шла кентером и быстро приближалась к остановившемуся отряду, но рассмотреть всадника пока было трудно: он ехал, низко пригнувшись к конской шее, за спиной развевался темный плащ.

Когда между ними оставалось около сотни бье, всадник поднял голову, и ветер немедленно растрепал русые волосы.

Квальдэто цэра... Что?!

Взмыленная мориска затормозила в паре шагов.

— Я все же догнал вас, монсеньор. — Ричард Окделл, раскрасневшийся то ли от быстрой скачки, то ли от смущения, выглядел неправдоподобно живым и здоровым. Настолько, что даже сумел изобразить улыбку, посмотреть в глаза своему господину и покраснеть еще больше, не замечая ни шепчущего молитвы адуана, ни ошарашенных лиц кэналлийцев.

— Я безмерно рад, юноша, что вы решили к нам присоединиться. — Добавить насмешку к голосу оказалось непросто, но все же удалось. — Вы ведь не откажете в любезности показать нам ваше родовое гнездо?

— Я... да, конечно... — Окделл поспешно кивнул и окончательно смутился.

Любопытно, чего больше: ноги потомка предателя на своей земле или встречи с матушкой в обществе оного потомка. Пожалуй, стоит подкинуть талл. Оскверненные камни или разъяренная мегера, чем не повод поспорить с самим собой? И более чем достойный повод не думать о том, где был мальчишка последние месяцы.

— Полагаю, теперь нам следует придумать более подобающий повод для визита, иначе боюсь, ваша матушка спустит меня с лестницы. Какие будут предложения, юноша?

— Более подобающий? — В серых глазах ясно читалось недоумение. — А какой был до этого, эр Рокэ?

— Весьма печальный, поскольку мы по простоте душевной считали вас погибшим.

— Вы ехали к моей матушке?!

— В отличие от оруженосцев, у эров есть обязанности, в том числе и такие. Впрочем, не скажу, что эта была приятной... Я направлялся в Надор, чтобы выразить эрэа Мирабелле свои соболезнования и вернуть ваш фамильный кинжал.

— Так вы его нашли? Он не пропал? — Окделл так подпрыгнул в седле, что лошадь повернула голову. Ну разумеется, кинжал важнее всего.

— Должен же я был оставить о вас что-то на память. Но разговаривать об этом, стоя посреди тракта, я не намерен. Езжайте рядом.

Повинуясь молчаливому жесту, Шеманталь и остальные расположились сзади, почтительно отстав на три корпуса. С них довольно, а Окделл вряд ли заметит, если его эр перестанет вымучивать усмешку.

Кони пошли рядом, и Моро не без интереса косился на привычную соседку. Он был явно недоволен, когда она осталась у Дьегаррона.

— Где ты был?

— Монсеньор, я... Вы хотите, чтобы я рассказал?

— Да, будь так любезен.

Он немного помедлил, затем тряхнул головой и заговорил.

 — Той ночью, когда мы остались с лошадьми, те двое таможенников... я забыл, как их звали... те двое и я, вы помните? Мы стояли там, как вы приказали, и ждали. Моро был недоволен, топтался на месте, я пытался его успокоить, но он не слушался, конечно. Фыркал, рычал... И вдруг на нас напали бириссцы, я думаю, это случайно вышло, они наткнулись на нас, когда услышали лошадей. Адуанов убили, а меня связали и куда-то потащили. Там было темно, я ничего не видел. — Он рассказывал словно о захватывающем приключении, так, будто не было этих четырех месяцев, так, как говорил бы, наверное, о поездке в Надор. — Мы долго шли, потом я оказался в их лагере. Сбежать было невозможно, рядом со мной все время кто-то был, да и веревки... Я слышал выстрелы, но они были далеко, где-то на другой стороне леса. Меня держали там несколько дней, а потом, наверное, что-то случилось, и бириссцы быстро сняли лагерь. Откуда-то взялись лошади, и мы снова долго ехали, уже верхом. Мне ничего не говорили, а их языка я не понимал. Я спрашивал у них, конечно... Через неделю мы оказались в Равиате.

— В Равиате? За какими кошками?

Окделл помотал головой.

— Не знаю. Я так понял, монсеньор, что я был им нужен как заложник. Я думал, вы поймали кого-то важного, и бириссцы хотели нас обменять. Эр Рокэ, я не знаю, правда.

— Верю. Дальше.

— Там я жил в каком-то доме, тоже под охраной. Довольно долго, почти два месяца, но ничего не происходило. А потом однажды за мной пришли и вдруг сказали, что я свободен. Мне даже лошадь дали.

Потертый колет едва можно было узнать, но ни на лице, ни на руках не было никаких следов того, что бириссцы обычно делают с пленными.

— Они просто отпустили тебя?

— Да, эр Рокэ. Когда я добрался до Тронко, мне сказали, что вы уже уехали... Я хотел вам написать, но гонцов не было, и я решил, что быстрее доеду сам. Маркиз Дьегаррон дал мне Сону и денег на дорогу.

— Очаровательно. Вы превзошли себя, однако впредь потрудитесь не исчезать так бесследно.

— Я... я постараюсь, монсеньор.

Окделл был явно рад, что вопросы закончились. Он ничего не понял, как, впрочем, и всегда, но это и к лучшему: еще успеет. Успеет понять, успеет научиться, успеет и погибнуть, но хоть не так бездарно. Теперь успеет.

Но об этом можно будет поговорить позже.

 

 

— Монсеньор, замок Окделлов.

Алва вздрогнул и резко обернулся. Шеманталь с растерянным видом наблюдал, как проэмперадор Варасты вертит головой, словно кого-то отыскивая, а кэналлийцы разглядывали сбрую, старательно избегая смотреть в сторону задремавшего в седле соберано.

Кроме них рядом не было никого.


End file.
